1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to transmitting data according to a data transmission format. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to transmitting data between different data transmission formats.
2. Information
Data transmission protocols typically define how data is to be transmitted in a data link. For example, a data transmission protocol may define a format for data frame to be transmitted as well as data rates for transmitting data frames in data links. As data link communication protocols evolve, data communication from a source to a destination may include transmitting data frames on data links which transmit data according to different data transmission protocols. A communication path transmitting data between the source and destination typically comprises multiple data links where different data links in the communication transmitting data frames according to different data transmission protocols.